Ali Ali
Fergie Elsa Andersson otherwise known by her stage name and alias "Ali Ali" (born 14 December 1994) is a brand new musical artist in the industry of pop. Rising onto the scene when fans of similar artist, Charli XCX, noticed Fergie's backup vocals on XCX's song "Rainstorm", Fergie has already secured her own little corner of the pop world. Born in Stockholm, Sweden yet learning English when she was very young because of her fascination with American culture, Fergie is a master of both the synthesizer and her voice and has proven a true force to be reckoned with. Her debut single "Vanity" brought it's self to #1 in South America, securing Fergie a powerful spot in the pop industry of South America. Her stage name, "Ali Ali", comes from an old saying that her great grandfather used to say, "ali ali" meaning "or or" in Croatian, and being his way of saying "anything is possible". Ali found inspiration in the saying and took it as her stage name to begin her own career and prove to everybody that truly anything is possible. Visually, Fergie describes her aesthetic as "Dark, disheveled and disgusting, but cloaked in a glamorous LED fog". Sonically, she describes the aesthetic of her music as "The soundtrack to a vampire dance party". Fergie's music is composed of dark synths and heavy percussion, creating a unique sound for her mellow voice to work with. Lyrically, Fergie takes a more unusual method in the world of song writing, choosing to write about less personal topics and rather writing from a third-person, narrative perspective and providing her musical take on social commentary. Her bright pink hair is a staple of her look and she has made it apparent that her character is one that is unapologetic, daring and bold. Fergie aims to tackle what she sees as the problems that we face in modern society and wants to help people find a source of solace admist all of the chaos. Fergie quickly began climbing her way up the ladder into the world of pop music, creating her very own profile. She was announced as the opening act for the South American leg of Mariah Carey's "Drifting Away World Tour". In February, 2017, during the promotional campaign for her second single, "Fog Light", Fergie, via Nylon Magazine, announced her debut album for pre-order for the very first time, under the title of "Matriarch". '''The album is set to include her two first singles as well as a plethora of new songs for her fans, the '''Butterflies to indulge in and connect with. The album was announced for April/May 2017. The third single has yet to be announced yet. Early Life Fergie Elsa Andersson was born in Stockholm, Sweden on 14 December 1994. Her mother is a businesswoman and her father passed away before she was born due to alcohol abuse. She has one younger brother named Felix who is 4 years younger than her. Fergie has described her childhood as very nice and safeguarded in the land of Sweden, but has also said that there is a lot that goes on in everybody's life there behind closed doors. She had an affinity for music and the musical arts since she was a child and started writing songs in Swedish when she was 13. She studied English because of her obsession with America and American culture and eventually began writing songs in English. However, she was scouted out by a modelling agency and eventually signed to them as a model. Fergie has gone on to say that she felt miserable in her job as a model and had always wanted to be a music artist but never felt the confidence until her friends in the industry encouraged her to do so. Fergie moved to Los Angeles and worked her way under the wings of the industry doing backup vocals, co-writing and producing for pop artists but it wasn't until she performed backing vocals on Charli XCX's track "Rainstorm" that people discovered her name and she began a career of her own. Career 2015: Career beginnings After a move to Los Angeles, Fergie began working behind the scenes of the music industry thanks to connections she had made while she was a model. Fergie learned how to use a synthesizer and produce music and it came naturally to her. Her voice was captured and used for backup vocals for popular artists such as Charli XCX, Ryn Weaver and AURORA. She also honed her writing skills helping to write songs for artists and making even more friends in the industry. She became great friends with Swedish producers Oscar Holter and Ludvig Söderberg, together known as The Struts. 2016-present: Matriarch Fergie released her debut single entitled "Vanity" in late 2016. The track was met with a very decent reception by the public, especially in the region of South America, going #1 in the region, a very good feat for Fergie as it was her first ever song. The song featured a more low-key dance beat and an interesting lyrical concept, about the loss of insecurity through sex. Through the success of the song Fergie was able to perform at the 2017 MTV VMAs pre-show. The song spawned a cute and colorful music video as well as a remix EP featuring remix collaborators Gold Panda, TCTS, Prince Club as well as a remix featuring Charli XCX. As well as this, Fergie collaborated with American band Glass Animals for the remix EP of their song "Giddy" in which she featured on a revamped version of the song. The song eventually got a gold certification. Towards the end of the promotional campaign for the song, Fergie announced her second song via Twitter named "Fog Light". She tweeted the name alongside some lyrics and sure enough, the song was eventually released and with an even better reception than Vanity. The song was much darker, both lyrically and sonically, and was about the dangers faced in the dating world. Fergie also announced that as part of the single she would be donating to popular restaurant Hooters '''to help establish the "Angel Shot" code in Hooters establishments across two continents, a code aimed at helping women stay safe on dates. Not long after the release of the song, Fergie announced that she would be the supporting act on the South American leg of '''Mariah Carey's Drifting Away World Tour. Not long after, she announced via Nylon Magazine '''the name and cover artwork of her debut album - '''Matriarch. The album was put out for pre-order and her career was beginning to truly grow. The album has been announced for April/May 2017 and has yet to spawn a third single. Discography * Matriarch (2017) Category:Artist